UMvC3: The Merging Horizon
by VolnuttN7
Summary: The third time this world merger has happened and as the saying goes third time is the charm. A plan in the making, the flaws looked through, the pawns set and the bomb is in motion. The pieces are on the board but who is moving them? OC Hiatus till further notice
1. Clifftops

_The town was beautiful. The smell of bread and delicious sweets of all kinds wafted through the air, the sounds of merriment and amusement filled the air with a vibrant energy, and the shops gave hours of entertainment for the minds of the costumers and the wallets of the shop owners. The town was expecting visitors of the young variety. High school students of the sophomore, junior, and seniors. The freshmen couldn't join due to a mishap from one of their own and no one wanted to be a tattle._

_The students enjoyed their near end of the year trip. Nothing too high rise but it was better than being in a stuffy old building for the first days of summer. The town had enough distractions for them other than the various shops but that was the towns bread and butter. It would interest the young couples the most. Full of love and eager to prove that love. They unloaded from the bus and flocked towards the stores. Looking at the souvenirs, smelling the treats, their money filled with their parent's money or their hard-earned cash from their low-wage jobs._

_The last two kids on the bus were soundly sleeping in each other's arms. Blankets covering each other as they wrapped their arms around each other and rested on one another in the air conditioned automobile. They slept soundly, a small smile on the boy's face as he wasn't completely asleep but just enough to be obtaining bodily rest. He stirred slightly as his eyes slowly opened and he took in his surroundings, awakening his other as he did so. He looked into her eyes-_

A "Bleh". escaped her mouth as she closed the book and placed it into the seat of her Gustaff. Her back pressed up against the edge of her Gustaff's cockpit, her legs stretching to the other end, her posterior wasn't touching her seat as she reached down and obtained another book from a pile that was taking

"How can Chun-Li enjoy this stuff?" She asked herself, looking at the number of books Chun-Li had brought. Most of them romance novels. She always brought these on missions where they had to travel long distances which was becoming a recurring theme. Tron turned her head to the town that Chun-Li and her dorky partner went to investigate. Tron had to admit, the town did fit the description of the town she just read. The smell of delicious breads and pasties wafted into her nose causing her stomach to grumble.

_I hope Chun-Li brings back something sweet. _Tron thought before remembering Chun-Li's insatiable sweet tooth and who she was with. _By the time she brings them I'll be nothing but bones._

She grabbed another book as she fumed, trying to find some activity to help her ignore her stomach's plea.

The rain dropped like bullets, weighing him down. Blood dripped from his chin onto the ground, being swept away by the tiny streams the rain created on this destroyed land. His breath, desperate and low, was the number one sign of his exhaustion. His eyes moved from person to person. He knew none of them but one seemed familiar and he couldn't for the life of him figure out where he could have met such a large...silver..robot thing. The more he thought about it the more he felt like he was in some dream or was in some sort of high. Maybe he ate a bad mushroom?

The man was overly sized, possibly on steroids in a tight red outfit that seemed to resemble a Nazi. The pilot's hat seemed a bit too much but that begged the question: Was he bald underneath that hat? His white eyes were creepy and that devilish smirk wasn't helping him think of happy thoughts of this man. The woman was probably the most normal. Her outfit was strange. Maybe she was a fortuneteller? Was she cosplaying? Maybe she's a well dressed stripper? That long purple hair sorta aided his last two assumptions.

For some reason these...people, for lack of a better word, were after him. The blood trickling from his mouth and the bruises on his body that they had inflicted upon them was evidence enough. Well the dudes was attacking him. The stripper, fortuneteller, lady seemed like she was trying to defend him yet still seemed hellbent on grabbing him as she had done plenty of times recently. Maybe running was still a option? If not it would get this annoying ball rolling. Their eyes were deadlocked on each other so this would be the perfect time for a escape. They were all in the shape of some bent square, the best he could conclude. All the same distance from each other.

The slightest shift of his feet caused their eyes to turn to him with such ferocity that a wolf pack would run with their tails between their legs. The lunged, all aiming for him. The robot man was the closest, the Nazi second and the lady the farthest. He wondered why he didn't notice it till he moved? The robot was focused on him the whole time while the man and lady's attention was split between each other and him.

The robot and the man spiraled out of control. How the man was on top of the robot mercilessly beating his face in was unknown. The lady placed her hand on his chest, yup definitely a stripper, and on his forehead. Her grip on his head kept him in place, moving only caused mild discomfort. His eyes shifted back to the man and robot. Back standing, they were exchanging blows evident on getting rid of each other.

"I am sorry. This will hurt for a moment.

A nudge on her leg awakened her from a slumber, the book promptly resting on her face. She yawned and stretched as she jumped off her Gustaff. She rubbed her back as she down to her Servbot that had a sad and scared look. She bent down, rubbing his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked as the Servbot pointed down the hill. She made her way down the hill and found herself breaking into a light run. She soon saw something at the bottom of the hill and slid down, stopping herself from picking up more speed. Flowers and grass in a trail covered in the smallest but visible droplets of blood. She bent down, checking his pulse as she saw a sizzling hand mark on his chest and blood trickling from his mouth and head.

* * *

Was originally longer but I realized I threw in a part that really didn't matter and had no purpose so I deleted. I'm sooo redoing this chapter down the line.


	2. Forests

_You are my son. _

_The Prince of Asgard and one of the greatest warriors to ever defend it._

_Your heart is pure and strong._

_Just as you are a champion of Asgard, you are now a champion of Midgard._

_Defend them. Defend them as you would us my son._

His hammer collided with red, resilient skin. The collision, stronger than those before sent the troll flying. His red hide landings roughly and loudly on the rugged earth. His helmet was missing, his neat hair dirtied and unkempt, blood dripped from his chin onto the ground. He wiped his mouth with his arm, gripping the handle of his hammer with his free hand. He was ready to deliver a more savage blow than before. If he could get the chance to hit the Red Hulk._  
_

He rose up, using a thin tree to help him up, effectively crushing and destroying the tree. They had practically destroyed the lake and it's surrounding landscape. Burnt earth from his lighting strikes, smashed trees from flying through them and the uplifting of the earth beneath as their bodies went through the earth like a bulldozer. They eyed each other, ready to commence another round of this pointless battle.

_Thor. _His ear piece buzzed with the familiar voice of a old friend. His eyes never left the Red Hulk and his grip only tightened from Captain's voice. No doubt a plan. _I'm running up behind you full speed soldier. Attack the Red Hulk! We're commencing plan H-29._

H-29? What was that one? The memory surged back instantly as Thor remembered the countless hours they perfected battle strategies. This one was a simple one yet it could prove effective. Thor did as he was told, rushing at the Red Hulk full force. A smirk came across the beast's face as it threw a strong punch at Thor, hoping to utilize it's superior reach to get a good punch on the Asgardian. Good thing for Thor the plan required him to hunch over anyway. Swinging his hammer at the exposed gut of the Red Hulk, the blow staggered him which was what it intended to do. He felt a foot on his back, using him as a spring. The sight was truly something to behold.

Captain America used Thor as a spring, full charging into the Red Hulk's face with his shield. It would hurt a small amount at best but that wasn't the point of the assault. The point was to merely stun to beast long enough for...there he is. Red and Golden flying at top speed, Iron Man charged full force onto the Red Hulk from above, firing repulsor blasts, his Unibeam, the rocket launcher on his left shoulder and releasing his entire supply of Smart Bombs that were on his right.

Tony fired till he was too close. Turning in mid-air, he stopped himself before crashing into the beast. He hovered over, quickly backing away from the Red hulk and next to Thor.

"Think that stopped him?" Steve asked, just as much ready to return back to base as Thor and Tony. The eyed the Hulk, not seeing any movement but that wasn't a clear sign to whether he was down for good. Tony began messing with his arm, opening it up and answering messages he had received since he's been out and fighting. Thor turned to him, curiosity getting the better of him. Not to mention how he was sick of looking at this red imitation of a comrade. Steve turned as well, remembering something from earlier that day he wanted Tony to relay to somebody before he forgot again.

"So many messa-" A boulder collided with Tony, sending him into a thick tree. The Red Hulk stood, a smirk on his face. Thor turned to him, eyes wide and full of rage. He gritted his teeth as he gripped Mjolnir.

"Enough of this!" Thor exclaimed as he charged at the Hulk. He assumed Thor would go for a full charge but Thor had other plans in mind. He released his grasp allowing Mjolnir to slip through his hands. A tug from it's sash indicated Thor was at the end of the handle. Gripping it tightly like before Thor brought Mjolnir up, obtaining a clean blow onto the Red Hulk's chin. The beast flew into the air but Thor was not quite finished. He spun Mjolnir strongly, sending it and him flying at the Red Hulk, colliding lightly with the chest of the Red Hulk. He backed away and the Red Hulk began descending. Thor rose Mjolnir to the heavens, the clouds quickly darkened as lighting struck Mjolnir.

"To Hela with you monster." Thor muttered as he dived towards the falling Red Hulk. Lighting split threw the clouds, hitting Mjolnir before the collision. The sound of thunder, the ground shaking, and the large cloud made of dirt and earth was all Captain America needed to know where they had gone. He rushed there, full speed.

"Why won't you die foul beast!?" Thor screamed as his fists brutally assaulted the Red Hulk's face. He continued, blood coming onto his fists and face. Thor paused, breathing in heavily before calling Mjolnir to his hand. The hammer flew from a plot of dirt nearby, landing in Thor's hand. He brought Mjolnir up, ready to slam him down onto the skull of this impostor.

"Thor!" He heard his name and he stopped, turning his head towards Steve. "Stand down soldier."

With that, Thor lowered his hammer. His breath and arms heavy. He felt weak, tired. Something he had not felt in a long while. Steve stood next to him, hand on his shoulder as he helped the warrior up.

"I'm sorry Captain. Truly I am." He apologized, feeling the hand of a friend on his shoulder was comforting at least.

"It's okay. We'll get him back."

**Unknown Location 1:02am**

Her fingers tapped the wooden table as she looked at what was supposed to be her bed. Legs crossed, her expression looked tired as she rested her head on her free arm. Her elbow was becoming sore on the table as she had be in the same position for who knows how long. She had just saved a random person that was making the most loud and annoying snoring she had ever heard. More annoying than her brothers. He didn't even looked injured now, laying comfortably in her bed. But she knew that wasn't true. He was bleeding from the mouth and forehead, his chest was weirdly burnt, and his clothes and everything was in tatters. He didn't have much. Just a few dollars and other nonsense she could probably sell for a quick buck. Not to mention his odor was something fierce. Like he hadn't showered in months.

"Looks poor, smells poor, is poor. Why did I even help him?" She said out loud to no one in particular. Her Servbots were sleeping in the first bed to the door in their little cabin in the wood. The bed belonging to Peter Porker or whatever his name was. She was too tired to remember. She wanted sleep but felt she should watch their guest in case he made a turn for the worse. Or if Chun-Li came back and she could drop him in her lap. Whichever came first.

She walked over to the last bed from the door but closest to the bathroom. Her bed. A wooden wall was between her bed and the rather small bathroom. You'd think Tony could spare some money on better quarters for his researchers or whoever used this cabin before them. She looked down at its occupant, taking note of his features. A soft but dirty face, messy black hair that looked like it hadn't been taken care of for over a year, and red bruises over his face that should disappear after a week or two.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had stayed up most of the day. First on her pointless lookout duty, taking care of this idiot, and worrying about not receiving any calls from Peter or Chun-Li. She hoped they were alright but going into the town now at this late hour would be a bad idea. The forest was dangerous at night, the town was full of vagabonds and dirty men, and she was too tired to even try fighting them off. She rolled into bed, laying on top of the blanket because it felt rather humid in the cabin even with the windows cracked. She stared up at the ceiling light before her eyes shut and she drifted off to sleep. A wee nap wouldn't hurt her.

He jumped between tree to tree, the tingling in his body growing stronger and more rabid as he neared his destination.

"We are close. He is close." He landed on a tree, scaring away birds that flew off into the night sky. He leaped through the trees once more, his heavy body being rather loud. He landed once more on a thick branch, the cabin in sight.

"There. He must be in there." He said, his tongue exiting his mouth with slobber that dripped down onto the tree.

"Yes. Let's pay dear old Peter a visit. I'm sure he misses us."


End file.
